Otonami's Dark Past
Introduction: Barricading One's Self Otonami was sitting on his bed, playing around with his lightning chakra and his Sonic Blade. His door was locked, windows were shut closed, the back was barricaded...it seems that Otanami is barricading himself. Suddenly, the door was immediately knocked down. Otonami immediately gets up with his Sonic Blade ready, What? I thought that my unknown parents were going to come in like two weeks or so. So, who's barging in my door? Otonami walks slowly to where the door was, and readies his chakra. As he gets to the side of the door, he immediately with light speed goes to the door and finds nobody there. Before he could realize something was going on, someone put down his Sonic Blade behind him. "Now, now, now, Otonami. No need to be hasty." A voice says. "Otonami, did you have to lock the door and isolate yourself?" Someone asked. Otonami turns around and finds his whole team in here (Shikamaru Nara, Yukie Flori, and Raido Kosuki). Otonami sighs and talks, "Well, what do you guys want? You didn't have to barge inside my room." As he sees his door on the floor, shattered. Shikamaru then says: "Ah, don't worry about that. I'll pay for it when we're done talking in a conversation." Otonami was then surprised, "Conversation?" Shikamaru then goes to the table where Otonami eats, "Hmph, and yet, you think that the Hokage didn't tell us anything." Shikamaru grunted. Yukie then says: "If you ask me, I think your training yourself a little too pressurized. What are you doing? It's like you want to kill someone." Raido then says: "huh, your not yourself, your so adventurous, so free, and you just simply barricade yourself. Yes, we're talking about your past, and we want to know why these two strange visitors (a.k.a. Parents) came to Konoha to abduct you and left a note." Raido pulls out a sheet of paper that holds Otonami's parent note. "Hey! Give that back, Raido!" Otonami grabs for it but Raido just raises his arm and Otonami simply misses. "Well, let me at least read it. After all, we need to know what happened." Otonami gets up and gets ready to use his speed but Shikamaru stops his feet and uses chakra ropes to trap his feet at a wall. "What a drag, do you have to take things by force. Read it, Raido." Shikamaru says. "Right." Raido says. Heh heh heh heh heh heh, do you actually think that you can run away from us? It's been many years without a son. Son, you will be dissected for research because I know that you have an unusual Kekkei Genkai! For many years I have actually studied to find out from what your really from. And then, I finally found the answer...and how you were born from us. Your mother's dead...I killed her in fact. My other partner is a little secret. But, once you die and get abducted, I will have your powers and dissect you. Ahahahahahahaha! I will come back in two months! See ya later, son….ehehehehehehe. From Dad (you won't be anymore) Shikamaru, Yukie, and Raido faces Otonami. *sigh* Otonami looks down. "Look, my past is a secret and only two people knows and that's an ANBU person in which he hasn't came for about four years and the Hokage." Otonami then looks back up, "Do you want me to tell you my past?" Everyone nods and Shikamaru releases Otonami from the Chakra Ropes and they go to a rectangular table. "Promise that you won't tell anybody about my past, all right?" Everyone agrees and the life-long story begins. I: Tied Up When Born 17 years ago, a baby was borned. The father and many other doctors circle around this baby, who wails out loudly. The location was unknown, the baby opens his eyes and sees lights of brown and realizes that he's in a dome, he immediately closes his eyes and started to cry. The baby was being held from his mom, cuddling the baby. "We have a son!" The mother said, after she checks . The father then asks the wife to hold the baby. As he holds it, the baby opens his eyes again, and gets a glimpse of his dad. A character of who's dark eyelashes who were very narrow and pushed down, like he was very angry. His hair was covered by a clothe that also covers his body, eyes were green...and blue. His father's face was not shown, because a mask was covering him. The baby looks up and sees a ninja headband of an unknown sign that he couldn't recover at all. Around him, he sees books, tables, and a hospital bed around himself. His dad was wearing a brown cloak and Otonami can't see of what else he has. The baby closed his eyes and started to wail even more. After, 6 hours of health checking, the baby was set down for the mom to look only. The baby opens his eyes, and gets a brief glimpse look at her mom. Her hair was set straight back and the color was brown. Her eyes were blue, the rest of her face seem to show a beautiful face. But, at the top of her forehead, she bores a symbol that there was a diagonal line and circles around twice. At the first circle, he sees two lines that connects goes out left and the second line connects to the circle again. When the dad comes, the mom immediately covers up the symbol with a forehead protector. The symbol on the protector wasn't clear too. "Wha? How do you know your past well? Even if you were born?" Shikamaru asked, as they sat down. Otonami was sitting on a sofa, and relaxing while he was telling. While the other three, were sitting on a table having three chairs. "Well, for some reason, the first month of my life is a clear memory to me. Must've been another special power other than my speed. Then, I remember some parts of when I was three and so on to this life." Yukie then says: "I wonder why the mom wanted to cover up the symbol." Otonami shrugged. "Well, I'm going to continue." Just when the dad comes, the baby's feet started to shake around wildly. "What the-? What is he doing?" The dad asked. The baby just continued to shake around his feet, like he wanted to run. "I don't know, it's just moving around." The mother said in a soft voice. "DOCTOR!" The father shouted, and a doctor comes in the entrance of the tent, "Yes, how I may be of assistance?" The doctor asked. "Tie him up, I don't want him doing that for a month." The doctor did so, but the husband's wife just blocked him. The doctor started to ask, "What are you doing? You know I can't defy orders." The husband then said, "Get out of the way! I don't like it now that his feet is shaking around, can't you see that his feet will break if he keeps on doing that? NOW TIE HIM UP!" The doctor shoves the mother, but the mother elbows the doctor. '' ''The doctor falls out of the direction to the entrance. "Oh, do you want to fight?" The doctor asked. Before he can do anything, the mother then does hand seals rapidly. A light comes up from her hands and disappears immediately. The doctor then gets blown away from the entrance. "No, I won't let anyone tie up my son!" The father then does a hand seal and paralyzes the mother with an unknown jutsu, and goes up to the baby. "I can't let you! Why? Isn't this the reason of why I hate you? You don't care for me when I'm pregnant." With blinding speed, the father ties up the baby's feet with ropes. "Don't worry, it's only a month. I have a mission now. These knots will be impossible to untie, since it's a complicated knot and I put a jutsu that would prevent anyone except me to untie that." With that the father leaves, and releases the mother. As she falls, she cries. "Such cruelty." Raido said. "Oh shut up, remember the time when Otonami had to knock you unconsciousness because you were starting to protest and you wanted to shine with your new jutsu even though it had failed like 4 times." Flori said and hit Raido in the head. "Continue." Yukie said to Otonami. II: The Cruel Father "All right then, he can finally be untied!" The mother said, after one month later. The father then grunts and with complicated hand movements, he unties the rope. Suddenly, after the baby has been untied, he started to walk. "Huh?...is this some kind of madness?!" The father asked as he backed away. The mother only picks up his baby, "Well, it's incredible, isn't it? Now that he can walk, we don't have to carry around him anymore." The father then gets suspicious. "I think that we should study him, and then dissect him, so that we could gain his powers!" The mother immediately picks up the baby and leaves abruptly, crying. "Ha! We will talk about this!" The father says and leaves. "Well then, after that until four, I forgot everything else then." Otonami says. "But, it feels really uncomfortable to be tied up when I was a baby." Otonami says, getting up to get some drinks. "Well, it must've been a drag to be you." Shikamaru says when he gets a cigarette and gets ready to smoke. Before he could light the stick, Otonami immediately takes it away. "This house is a non-smoking area." Otonami says, as holds some orange juice. "Drink this instead." Otonami says to Shikamaru, Raido, and Yukie. "Well, I continue now." Otonami says as he gets cups and pours the orange juice in. "Stop it! Otonami! Stop running around!" The father shouts, as he holds a tree branch to punish his son. "But, I don't want too!" Otonami shouts out. He goes to find an area to hide. "So what! It's only a little liquid that I accidentally broke!" The father then drops the stick and activates a jutsu. "STOP NOW!" Suddenly Otonami falls down, after being struck by a light. "Now then, I will give you five hits! From this tree branch!" Otonami then started to shake around but couldn't get out. "NO! Please! I'm sorry! Come on!" Otonami shouted out. "No exceptions!" The father shouted, and with that, he smacks the little four-year-old in the back. Otonami wails after being hit, clutching his back. "And Two!" The father then raises his branch, but, the mother then holds his arm and breaks the tree branch. "Do you know what you're doing to our son!?" The mother shouted as he held Otonami. "YES! TEACHING HIM A DAMN LESSON!" The father shouted back and started to get a hammer. "NO!" The mother then does a jutsu and her hand erupts with light and blasts the father. She then runs outside with the child, crying. After two hours, the mother then goes back and sees the father putting back stuff that her mother blasted him. "Hmph! I'll let you go this time, but I warn you, if he ever breaks any of my stuff! He will take a beating!" The father said and leaves. The mother then goes upstairs and locks herself and Otonami. She cries all day inside the room, while the kid sleeps while tired. "Feh, what a cruel person your father is." Yukie says, as she drinks her cup. "Yeah, beating you up while your only four, and with a thick tree branch, phew, I would've not want to know of how the pain feels." Raido says as he drinks his juice and gulps it down. Shikamaru then drinks bit by bit, "Well, it's a drag for you, lucky you're still here." Otonami shrugs and continues his story. III: The Runaway The time when Otonami is eight. The father then started to get annoying of his son's speed. The mother was out somewhere for a mission and required much of her abilities. "I HAVE HAD ENOUGH!" The father shouts at Otonami. Otonami stops running and jumps and gets tripped. "THAT'S IT! NO DINNER FOR YOU! GO UPSTAIRS!" Otonami then runs upstairs and shuts his door and locks it. His father sighs, and goes outside into his research lab. "Hey, professor! I think I had enough with my kid!" And with that, he talks evilly with the professor. "I hated my father if you asked me." Otonami says as he sat back on his couch. "Well, couldn't at least control yourself to stop running?" Raido asked. Flori immediately hits him in the back of the head. "SHUT IT!" Otonami chuckles and continues. One day when Otonami wakes up from a grueling stomach. He hears a soft knock from the door. "Who is it?" Otonami asks. "It's me, your father." The soft voice said behind. Otonami was then confused of how soft his voice was. He opens the door and in front of his face was real nutritional food from his dad. "Here you go son, have breakfast today." And with that he leaves. Otonami was immediately confused, but he takes a bite and starts to eat more of it. He then goes downstairs with his dad and sees what was going on. Before he knew it, he was trapped under a yellow cage. Using his speed to barge out, he was immediately stopped by a large shock and immediately faints. The father then laughs evilly. Otonami immediately wakes up to see himself in a bed, and his legs and arms were trapped. Up in the above, a light was shining. Nobody was in the room. Looking around, he sees some pair of scissors, some cutting tools, and a grave disposer. Immediately, he knew that his father was actually trying to dissect him and actually gain his new powers. Seeing that his left hand could reach a key, he grabs it, and takes it. He then manages to unlock his left hand. He gets up and gets ready to unlock his right hand but was stopped by the walking footsteps to his tent. He quickly places the key back and lies down. "Now then, the dissection will be ready for you in at least 30 minutes. It will take time." A voice said. "Yes sir, I want to know what is the cause of his power!" His father said. "Oh, don't worry. We'll get this done." The doctor says and he enters. "Now then, let's see." Otonami then immediately shuts his eyes. "Hmm, put this in this here, and that there, and here, and here. Ah, got it, he's ready for dissection." Otonami immediately with blinding speed unlocks all of his body parts. The doctor comes, and sees that the keys were unlocked. "Hmm? Since when did he--" Before that he could say anything, Otonami immediately breaks for the run, and messes everything in the laboratory. "What?! NO! Stop now!" The doctor tries to stop the boy, but he messes everything up. "Ah, no..." The doctor says, and with that, he uses a jutsu immediately that slows down time. with good reaction timing, he gets Otonami. Struggling with Otonami, he gets his arms, legs restrained. "Hey! Are you okay in there, doc?" Someone asks. "Yes, yes, yes, everything is fine." The doctor replies. The person then leaves. "You know, you were never born to exist here. You were born to put under project, that's why you're an existing fool. You will never be a part of this world." From hearing that, Otonami bites the doctor really hard. Recoiling, the doctor releases Otonami and shouts in agony. With that, Otonami kicks the doc and punches the doctor with incredible speed. With that, the doc loses unconsciousness. Someone then comes in the entrance, "Hey, I think there's something wrong in here." The person comes in, and looks inside the messy area in amazement. "Who did this? Who the he--...DOC!" He sees the doctor in coma. Taking the opportunity, Otonami runs and the person unnoticed the escape. From that, Otonami kept on running, leaving a blue blur from his running, he doesn't look back. After 30 minutes, he looks back in curiosity and sees that only a simple road is just empty. When he looks immediately right in front of him. WHAM! He slams into a huge door. He falls unconsciousness and before falling, he sees a big "火" sign on the huge door. IV: Hospital Meeting ''"This kid, I heard that he got hit at the front gate of Konoha." "What!? NOW that's absurd, who'd be much of an idiot to do that?" "Well, I heard that he at least ran 200MPH of speed!" "No kidding! Are you serious!?" "Well, that's from what I've heard." '' ''Suddenly, Otonami wakes up and finds himself in a mysterious room. His bed was white, his pillow was white, and his sheets were white. The room around was white too. Up above the ceiling, it was dark brown. Looking to his left, he sees a blue colored coverings. To his right he sees a table and a window. Wanting to get up, he feels a shot of pain on his left leg and arm. Looking at this body, his left leg was banadaged, his right arm had a bruise, and on his forehead was a roll of bandages. Carefully, Otonami looks outside of the window and to his amazement, he sees a beautiful sight. In this sight, there were many houses. Looking farther, he sees a mansion that had the big word "火" on it. Behind the mansion, was a mountain/hill. Carved in that mountain was 5 faces. Otonami then finally realizes of where he is, he was at Konohagakure. The door opened and Otonami puts himself back in bed. A nurse went in and finds that the child woke up. "Oh, you woke up. Here some food, you've been sleeping for two days! Something must've been wrong with you. Here, I'll be right back, okay?" She leaves. Looking at the food, he found it tasty. Like never before, it was good as ever, it looked really delicious, other than his hometown, who never gives him good food. Deciding to taste it, he eats it, and starts to eat them all. The door opened again, and the nurse came in. But, she wasn't the only one who came in. Behind the nurse, was a person who was wearing a mask, wearing a strange vest, and had a sword on his back. The person had long hair. Otonami immediately knew that the person was an ANBU Blackop. Otonami was ready to run, but the ANBU, with blinding speed, tied up the Otonami's feet. "egh, Let me go!" Otonami said. The ANBU only replied, "You won't be going until you tell me what's happening." The ANBU Person had a female voice. "There. Hey nurse, could you excuse us for a sec." The ANBU said. The nurse agrees and leaves. "Now then, what's your name?" Otonami then looks away and nudges away from the ANBU. "Hmm, fine if you won't answer, then I will. Your name is Otonami Sokudo and you have extreme speed that can surpass at least 200MPH. Am I right?" Otonami was immediately shocked of how well the ANBU knew. "How do you know this?" Otonami asked and he turned around. "We're ANBU Blackops, we can interpret your mind and everything else." The ANBU then started to walk around. "Since your past is blocked by a strong barrier, that we couldn't past through. But, to save our energy, we decided to ask you tomorrow. So, what's it going to be?" She asked. Otonami sighs and says: "Fine, I'll explain to you about my past." Otonami then starts to try his best of his past, every little second of it of what he remember. After 20 minutes of story-telling. The ANBU leaves a candy for Otonami and then leaves. "Where are you going?" Otonami asks. She only replies by saying: "I will visit you again at some point, when all of your injuries are healed from hitting the front gate." The ANBU leaves the door and a nurse comes in, bringing Otonami more food. "That ANBU, did she have any some sort of hair color?" Yukie asked. "Well, she has brown hair." Otonami only replies. "Oh, nevermind, my mother's an ANBU so I don't know if her hair color would be the same as mine." Yukie said. Raido then says: "Well, at least you came here now. Geez, I wonder where your mother is." Raido then peels some oranges and starts to gobble them down. "Well, I can tell you this. The symbol that your mother bore, is actually the same as the one in Konoha. You just described it poorly." Otonami immediately sat up. "WHAT!? My mother is from Konohagakure!?" Shikamaru then went up to Otonami and patted him and put him down on the sofa, "Now then, relax. We don't know if your mother is from Konoha or not, but we can't be sure yet. After all, your mother's dead according to the letter." Otonami then started to lose hope. "Well, I'm almost done with my story, so sit back down." V: The Orphan Who Lives By Himself One week later' "All right, your all healthy and everything. You can move freely now." The nurse said after she takes off the bandages. "Just don't use your speed after three hours or so." The nurse was done unbandaging. "Now then, your visitor should be coming at some point. Ah, wait there she is." The ANBU Person comes in the door. "Okay, I checked him out already. He's pretty much mine." The nurse agrees and she leaves. "Come..." The ANBU says. Hesitantly, Otonami goes with her...and doesn't think of using his speed. The ANBU then leads Otonami outside of the hospital for the first time, Otonami saw a view of Konoha. The view was beautiful, the air was clean, the houses were so short and top-stacked, the mountains above were amazing, and there were so many people. The ANBU then goes and leads the boy throughout Konoha. Inside the alleys were a lot different, there were many people calling out like a wave just hits you, many people out at their windows that were looking out the view, so many people in the alleys. The ANBU and Otonami continued walking. Finally, they stopped at a house (or more like an apartment), that were connected to other houses. The door led upstairs to the house, the ANBU opens the door and lets Otonami go in first. Hesitantly, he goes in. When he gets to the top stair, he's amazed by of what the house looks like inside. "Woooowwww......" There were wallpapers already set, food already set, scrolls were foundered out on the table, and to his astonishment, 1,000,000 ryo was set on his table. "Um, miss, I'm not sure if you got the right person here...as you can see--" Otonami turns around but finds out that the ANBU wasn't there anymore. "Uh..." Otonami then finds a sheet of paper that was set out on the side of the wall. Grabbing it, Otonami reads it. ''Dear Otonami, you’ve healed from your injuries and I was ordered to bring you here by your own and live by yourself. I’ve reported of your past to the Hokage and trust me, you’ll be at fine hands. From the Hokage’s orders, I was given to you from him, 10 packs of clothes (including shirt, pants, and socks), some shoes, food that could last for years, recipes that are ready for you, and a perfect bed for you. Although this house seems small, you might it find it better than to be with than your parents. Now, you’re free to roam around Konoha, just don’t use your fanatic speed. You may eat anywhere else with your big loan of money (though I do prefer Ichiraku’s Ramen Bar), and may attend at any event. I’m officially your guardian now. I will come for some visits and to make sure you’re safe. Also, try not to ruin anyone's reputation.–ANBU Person. ''Otonami then wasn’t sure of how he can start his life. He then looks at his note again. '' ''P.S. I signed you up for the Ninja Academy in the next two years, and I suggest you read about Naruto Uzumaki for history...it'll be interesting to you. "Well, that's pretty much the whole story, but I have some little parts of it left." Otonami said as he walked around his house. The three sat in silent and they watched Otonami walk around. "So, is this how your life started?" Raido asked. "Yep, pretty much. I still have the note, you can read it if you want." Otonami goes to his room in fanatic speed and gets the note from the ANBU person. "Well, here you go." He said. The three reads it and they put down the note. "Hmm, I feel sad for you, Otonami." Yukie said. Otonami sighs, I guess I can tell you the rest of the story. Otonami then sits down, and talks. "So then, I went to stores and everything and found information I could find about Naruto Uzumaki and everything. It was rare! But, I eventually found many ninja scrolls and tools and such. The ANBU lady comes to my house sometimes on a frequent rate, and gave me some extra food and everything. Then this rate, it started to get lower for every time my age starts to get old. And then, she stops when I was Genin and gave me a last visit. ''Otonami was happy to look at his own Forehead Protector of the symbol that bored a Leaf Symbol. "Ha! I'm finally a ninja! At an early rate too!" Out of nowhere, the ANBU Lady was behind him. "AH! Oh, it's you." Otonami said as he sat on his bed. "This will be my last visit." She said. "You're old enough to do things by yourselves now, since you're a ninja. Be free and everything, and make sure that you don't die. Invent new jutsu that can benefit yourself, just don't to get evil stuff. All right? Now then, I'll give my last gift and see to it that you care for it." The lady gave Otonami a rare crystal that had a star shaped on it. Inside the middle, a shooting star crest was put upon it, it was covered in red. Outside, it had carvings on the circumference "Whoa! Since when did you get that!?" The ANBU only replies. "It's an ANBU thing. Now, I'll leave. Farewell." And with that, she disappears. Otonami then looks at the coin, and he hides on a separate spot. '' Otonami sighs, and grabs the red crystal. "Well, I don't know what this is, but you may look at it." Otonami said and he gave it to the three to examine. Shikamaru then takes out a magnifying glass, "It has encrypted words on it!" Shikamaru then takes the crystal and puts it in his pocket. Surprised, Otonami asks, "Hey! What are you--" Shikamaru then interrupts, "I'll take this for examination, then you can have it back later. It'll be in good hands." With that, Shikamaru leaves. "Tch! The mind of a slacker!" Otonami said. And he leaves as well. "Where are you going?" Yukie asked as they went out of the door. "To travel." Otonami just said in a smirk. He then abruptly leaves outside of Konoha. "He can't go out without us...isn't that what the Hokage said?" Raido asked. "Well, the Hokage made an exception of today...that's from what I've heard." Yukie said and they walk back. Where is it Left Off? Otonami went to the the battle where Seireitou and Hikaru versed by accident and managed to verse Indo in accident. Category:Fanon Story